ratchetandclankfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ratchet
Ratchet es un Lombax nativo del planeta Fastoon y luego enviado a Veldin y es el principal protagonista de la saga de Ratchet & Clank. Ratchet mide 5 pies de altura y, en Ratchet: Gladiator, pesa 44.3 kg. En Ratchet & Clank, su voz fue interpretada por Michael Kelley. A partir del segundo juego y en adelante su voz fue interpretada por James Arnold Taylor. También es el hijo de Kaden, quien fue asesinado poco después del nacimiento de Ratchet. Ratchet & Clank thumb|left|Ratchet & Clank con la celebración del Blaster/Desintegrador en Ratchet & Clank. Antes del comienzo de su primera aventura, Ratchet estaba terminando la construcción de su nave. Soñando con aventuras salvajes en la galaxia, el Lombax se decepcionó bastante cuando el servicio de asistencia le informó que necesitaba un sistema de ignición robótico para poner en funcionamiento su nave. No obstante, Ratchet observó una nave cayendo del cielo la cual se acaba estrellando en la meseta Kyzil, y en la exploración de los restos, encuentra a un inconsciente Clank. El robot diminuto (después de sorprender al Lombax al despertar de repente) le enseñó a Ratchet un Infobot de vídeo de los planes del Presidente Ejecutivo Drek el cual quiere destruir el planeta Novalis para hacer un nuevo planeta para su especie, los Blarg. Clank ayudó a Ratchet a poner en marcha su nave para hacer un viaje hacia Novalis, donde el pequeño robot comenzó a buscar al héroe Qwark, con el fin de detener los planes del Presidente Drek. La nave de Ratchet se estrelló en Novalis, pero nadie sabe por qué. Llegaron a hablar con Presidente de Novalis con el fin de pedir su Nave de Correo y obtener las coordenadas de la ciudad capital del Planeta Kerwan, Metrópolis. Después de hablar con El fontanero, recibieron un infobot de Skid McMarx y de su agente en el cual ellos dos están en una nave la cual recibe un impacto y cae al planeta Aridia. Habiendo completado Ratchet un curso de aptitud física del capitán Qwark en Kerwan debería haber ganado un Balanceador de Helga por su esfuerzo, pero después de "deshonrar" el curso, ella les hace pagar 1.000 Guitones para conseguirlo. Después de descubrir a través de Al que el capitán Qwark ya no se encuentra en Kerwan, Ratchet encuentra un infobot del planeta Eudora. Ratchet y Clank tuvieron varias aventuras juntos y por lo general se llevaban bien, hasta que conocieron al capitán Qwark en su base en Umbris. Ratchet sentía que algo no iba bien, pero Clank estaba ansioso por confiar en el capitán. Qwark los traiciona y los deja para ser alimento de su mascota una, Megamofeta Blargiana. Después de derrotar a la megamofeta, Ratchet comienza a tomar una actitud más amarga y hostil hacia Clank por haberlos metido en una trampa, y se obsesiona por vengarse de Qwark. Después de luchar contra Qwark en una nave Blarg en la Base Lunar Gemilik y ver la devastación de un planeta cercano (Oltanis) a manos de Drek, Ratchet finalmente comprende que había que detenerlo e hizo las paces con Clank. Después de una batalla feroz, Ratchet envió al Presidente volando a su planeta recién creado y lo destruye. Unos trozos del planeta golpean el panel de control del Desplanetizador. Cuando Ratchet y Clank estaban a punto de caer a la Meseta el rápido pensamiento de Clank los salva de caer. Sin embargo, los servos en el brazo se rompen de soportar el peso de Ratchet y ambos caen. Una vez más, el pequeño y valiente robot salvó la vida de Ratchet usando su Aviopack (instalado por Bob en Pokitaru). Ratchet entonces comenzó a alejarse, a la misma vez que Clank. Sin embargo, al igual que Clank se disponía a irse, Ratchet regresó, y se ofreció a reparar el brazo roto de Clank. A partir de ese momento Ratchet y Clank se convirtieron en un equipo. Más tarde, los dos vieron un anuncio de Qwark promozionando su Higienizador personal; horrorizado y disgustado por sus efectos, Ratchet gritó a''' Clank''' para que apagara la Televisión. Ratchet & Clank 2: Totalmente a tope La segunda aventura de Ratchet y Clank comienza cuando el Capitán Qwark, disfrazado de Abercombie Fizzwidget llama a Ratchet y Clank para que recuperen un experimento robado, la Protomascota, para ello thumb|Ratchet comandoRatchet debe ir al planeta Planeta Aranos, Galaxia Bogon y entrar en un laboratorio flotante en el que se encuentra la Protomascota, pero justo cuando Ratchet la va a recuperar el ladrón aparece y se la lleva, después de escapar Ratchet del laboratorio se debe dirigir al Planeta Oozla y es ahí donde comienza la aventura, después de visitar Oozla, Ratchet va a la Nebulosa Maktar donde descubrirá que el ladrón ha secuestrado a su amigo Clank en Megapolis, Endako. Despues de rescatar a Clank te tienes que enfrentar al jefe de los Gorilas a pilas, que han sido contratados por el ladrón, justo despues de derrotarlo, Ratchet consigue su Balanceador y sus Deslizabotas y se dirigen al Planeta Barlow, donde Ratchet y Clank disputaran una carrera de Hovermotos y tambien obtendran el Termanator, seguidamente Ratchet y Clank fueron al Planeta Notak donde descubren que el ladrón se esconde en el Planeta Siberius, cuando derrotan al ladrón y recuperan la protomascota van a entregársela a Fizzwidget al Planeta Tabora, aquí es cuando Fizzwidget destroza la nave de Ratchet y los abandona en el desierto a su suerte y también es donde descubren que el ladrón es en realidad Ángela de la Cruz, una Lombax (que junto con Ratchet son los ultimos de su especie) que ayudará a Ratchet y Clank en su aventura para acabar con la amenaza de la protomascota, que es un peligro debido a su agresividad y a su capacidad para multiplicarse. Después de unos cuantos planetas más llegan a Silver city, Boldan, donde son capturados y llevados de nuevo a la prisión del laboratorio flotante en Aranos, después de escapar Ratchet y Clank deben rescatar a Ángela de los gorilas a pilas (ahora contratados por Fizzwidget) en el Planeta Snivelak, aquí Ratchet y Clank encuentran las coordenadas del centro de distribución del Planeta Smolg y en dicho planeta descubren que las protomascotas se han descontrolado en Allgon city, Planeta Damosel y que Angela tiene problemas en su hogar en los paramos Tundor, Planeta Grelbin, tras conseguir un Hipnomatic en Damosel y ayudar a Angela en Grelbin, Ratchet y Clank deben ir junto con Ángela al cuartel general de Megacorp, donde finalmente Ratchet y Clank descubren que Qwark es el falso Abercrombie Fizzwidget y que su plan volver como un gran héroe salvando a la galaxia de la protomascota. pero la protomascota que había crecido, se lo traga y cuando Ratchet y Clank la derrotan, Angela consigue devolver a la protomascota a su tamaño original y el verdadero Abercrombie Fizzwidget es rescatado, al final de la aventura Qwark encuentra trabajo como probador de productos Megacorp, después de eso Qwark se esconde en el Planeta Florana. Ratchet & Clank 3 Ratchet se encuentra tomando un descanso junto a su compañero Clank, cuando se enteran p[[Archivo:Ratchet_&_Clank_3.jpg|thumb|Ratchet & Clank 3]]or el noticiario que su planeta de origen, Veldin, está siendo atacado por la raza de Tiranoides; así, Ratchet y Clank vuelven a la Galaxia Solana solo para enterarse que todo es plan del Dr. Nefarius, un robot que, al odiar a las formas de vida orgánicas (a pesar de revelarse en los videocomics que él fue humano), tiene un malévolo plan para acabar con los seres vivos. Sasha, la jefa de la Nave Fénix (y de quien Ratchet se enamora, y al parecer viceversa), manda a Ratchet por orden de su padre (el presidente) al planeta de selvas Florana, a por el único hombre que ha sobrevivido a un encuentro con Nefarius. Ratchet vá, solo para encontrarse con el Capitán Qwark, que ha perdido la memoria y se cree mono, junto a su propio mono-compañero Skrunch (aunque posteriormente recupera la memoria al ver un videocomic). Ahora, Ratchet deberá enfrentarse a misiones de la Guardia, luchar contra Clunk (el clon malvado de Clank) y sabotear el plan de Nefarius, con la ayuda de la Guardia y la Fuerza Q, cada integrante con una habilidad: Qwark (el líder), Helga (la fortaleza), Al (domina la electrónica), Skrunch (el mono con habilidad) y Skidd "La sombra" (nervios de acero). Al explotar la nave que salió del puerto de Zeldrin, se cree que Qwark está muerto; sin embargo, se había retirado a su escondite por temor a morir. Luego de salir del escondite, regresan de emergencia a la Fénix, pues esta siendo atacada; aqui les avisan que el bioaniquilador se esta recargando en el planeta Koros. Al destruirlo, Sasha les revela que Al descifró el Plan de Nefarius, y que habían construido un segundo bioaniquilador aun más poderoso. Al final, Qwark regresa con la nave flotante para ayudar a destruir al bioaniquilador. Después de vencer al bioaniquilador (la máquina de Nefarius que convertía a los seres vivos en robots), Nefarius y Lawrence se teletransportan rápidamente a un asteroide a millones de años luz, pues la autodestrucción de la cabeza del bioaniquilador se adelanto, pero al no escoger un lugar específico para teletransportarse, se avería el teletransportador y no funcionará hasta dentro de 5 o 10 millones de años, dejando así en paz al universo. ratchet & clank gladiator ratchet & clank armados hasta los dientes ratchet & clank en busca de el tesoro ratchet se encontraba junto a talwyn en busca de darkwater en la banda de antiguos hombres de slag, luego de ser atrapado junto a talwyn y ser lanzado a la isla merdegraw al cualel alcalde le pide que arreglen las balizas acambio de darle informacion de la conexion de darkwater y los zoni luego de reparar las balizas el alcalde le revela que darkwater se contactaba a traves de un ojo obsidiana al cual nesecita una estrella fulcro, rusty pete llega a la isla y le ofrece llevar a ratchet a las cabernas de morrow al cual ratchet acepta, luego de encontrar el mapa que revela la ubicacion de la estrella rusty pete traiciona a ratchet y coloca la cabeza de slag en el cuerpo de darkwater al cual causa que slag regrese a la vida luego de escapar de las cabernas luego de llegar la isla son atacado por la nueva tripulacion de slag luego de repeler a los piratas talwyn descubre que el mapa esta escrito en decadroide ratchet pregunta a toda la ciudad por alguien que pueda traducirlo ratchet llega al contrabandista este revela hablarlo y lleva a ratchet a la isla de darkwater luego de superar los acertijos este llega a la guarida donde estaba guardada sin embargo ratchet cae en una trampa y slag se la roba y huye luego de escapar llega hasta el contrabandista le ordena llevarlo hasta slag luego de llegar hasta slag ratchet batalla contra slag luego de derrotarlo ratchet separa la cabeza de slag de el cuerpo de darkwater y recupera la estralla luego de llegar a la isla coloca la estrella en el ojo obsidiana en el se revela que el dr nefarious tiene a clank en el gran reloj al cual ratchet parte a rescatarlo. ratchet & clank atrapados en el tiempo ratchet & clank todos para uno ratchet & clank Q force ratchet se encontraba ayudando a qwark en la nueva nave phoenix hasta que recibe la llamada de un viejo enmigo al cual busca venganza hacia quark, luego de restaurar el primer planeta el villano revela ser stuart zurgo al cual revela su odio hacia qwark, luego de restaurar los planetas zurgo revela haberse difrazado de el fontanero y tomado el control de todos los planetas restaurados, luego de restaurar el planeta se logra encontrar la ubicacion de zurgo al llegar a la guarida zurgo captura a los personajes no que no estan siendo controlados por el jugador, luego de derrotar a zurgo qwark causa que este caiga en altura maxima y se rompa costillas y una pierna. ratchet & clank into the nexus ratchet se encontraba tranportado a vendra prog a prision de repente recibe una tranmision de talwyn que le pide que despierte a vendra al cual ratchet cumple su pedido luego de despertarla vendra intenta desatar un motin en la nebulox sin embargo es detenida por ratchet Y clank y es de vuelta a dormir sim embargo son atacados por neftin prog al cual livera a vendra y esta ultima detona una serie de bombas en la nebulox siendo ratchet clank y el fontanero los unicos sobrevivientes luego de que la nebulox es esplotada ratchet se cola en una nave de los matones de neftin al cual lo lleva al planeta yerek donde le informa a talwyn de la muerte de cronk y zephyr esta le revela de la desaparicion polix y de que este podria estar vinculado con los prog luego e encontrar a el ayudante de laboratorio este le entrega el dispositivo rayo graviatorio al cual ratchet pudo avancar hasta llegar hacia polix luego de llegar polix actualiza a clank con el agrietador al cual hace que clank pueda encontrar el infraverso y entrar sin problemas con esta actualizasion ratchet pudo avansar hacia llegar vendra y neftin prog alli descubren que an creado un dimensiador y su plan sin embargo son detectados pro el lider infra al cual ratchet y clank se ven obligados a huir de la cueva luego de salir son rescatados por quark quien lamenta la muerte de cronk y zephyr y le entrega a la afelion ratchet le pide que mantenga el dimensiador original a salvo al cual qwark parte a protegerlo ratchet parte hacia el planeta iglak donde en cuentra a los gemelos pero hace falta el retropulsor de grummelnet que se obtiene en el planeta kragg luego de obtenerlo llegan hasta los gemelos donde neftin obliga a ratchet a luchar contra el cuando ratchet lo derrota es detenido por varios matones de neftin luego vendra trae a el lider infra este ultimo traiciona a vendra y la envia a el infraverso neftin rescata a ratchet & clank de el lider infra neftin le pide a ratchet ir al planeta thram ratchet parte a el planeta donde se encuentran con el contrabandista este le revela que una basura espacial callo por todo el planeta(los restos de la nebulox)el le ofrece a ratchet 10 cuernos de garganto a cambio de darles las hoberbotas luego de entregarle los cuernos le da las hoverbotas con ellas ratchet pudo llegar a el escondite de los prog al cual ratchet y neftin hablan de el trato ayudarlo a recuperar a vendra y espulsar a los infra para ello neftin necesita el dimensiador que se encuentra en el planeta iglak para ello le entrega un tourbot para que pueda entrar a el museo ratchet parte al planeta iglak donde es recibido junto a clank a talwyn esta revela que qwark olvido la la clave de el codigo de el museo al cual ratchet lleva a el tourbot hasta el dimensiador donde neftin lo estubo esperando para que le entregara el dimensiador para repararlo la ciudad es atacado por los infra al cual ratchet parte derrotar unos cuantos infra para poder enfrentarse a el lider infra luego de llegar hasta neftin este le pide que distraiga a el lider infra para poder tener tiempo para terminar el dimensiador y traer a vendra, luego de rescatar a vendra y derrotar a el lider infra vendra y neftin espulsan a el lider infra neftin decide entregarse a la carcel junto a vendra, clank le pregunta a ratchet si volvera a usar el dimensiador este responde que tiene intensiones de ir a encontrar a los lombax sin embargo decide ayudar a talwyn en una mision y clank se lleva el dimensiador. spin off Clank Agente Secreto En esta ocasión, Ratchet roba el ojo del infinito debido a que es controlado mentalmente por Klunk, quien le pone un aparato de control mental. Ratchet es llevado a la cárcel, donde se encuentra con antiguos enemigos de anteriores juegos, como los Gorilas a Pilas o los Tiranoides. Ratchet debe sobrevivir a las oleadas de enemigos en sitios tan variados como el comedor, los baños o el patio de la prisión. Cuando Klunk es derrotado por Clank, se reconoce la inocencia de Ratchet, que es liberado. Ratchet vuelve a su hogar, junto a Clank, y convierte a Klunk en una aspiradora. ratchet & clank: size matter ratchet & clank comic ratchet y clank comic es la primera saga de comic de ratchet que es la secuela de Ratchet & Clank: Atrapados en el tiempo y precuela de Ratchet & Clank: Todos Para Uno ratchet & clank comic 1 ratchet & clank comic 2 ratchet & clank comic 3 ratchet & clank comic 4 ratchet & clank comic 5 ratchet & clank comic 6 nueva saga es la nueva saga de ratchet & clank al cual sera un reinicio ratchet & clank la pelicula ratchet & clank 2016 Galeria Ratchet&clank.jpeg|figura de accion de ratchet con clank Ratchet&CLANK.jpeg|figura de accion de ratchet (blindaje Holoflujo) con clank RATCHET.jpeg|figura de accion de ratchet con el blindaje hiperflujo Ratchet&Clank.jpeg|figura de accion de ratchet (blindaje terraflujo) con clank ( alas roboticas) Ratchet.png|ratchet en ratchet & clank: en busca de el tesoro Ratchet A4O.png|ratchet en ratchet & clank: todos para uno Ratchet All-Stars.png|ratchet en playstation all star battle royal Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank 2 Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet Gladiator Categoría:Personajes de Clank Agente Secreto Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank: El tamaño importa Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank: Armados hasta los dientes Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank: En busca del tesoro Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank: Atrapados en el tiempo Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank: Todos para uno Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank Qforce Categoría:Incompleto Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de PlayStation Move Heroes Categoría:Ratchet & Clank: Into The Nexus Categoría:Personajes de Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus